All For One and One For All
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: Sometimes, when desire is so great that it turns into need, you just have to go all in, and ignore your fear of the consequences of your actions. AU. Touga-Sesshoumaru-Inuyasha/Kagome no Inucest .


**All For One and One For All**

**by TheMadKatter13**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Inuyasha reside with Takahashi Rumiko and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**SUMMARY~Sometimes, when desire is so great that it turns into need, you just have to go all in, and ignore your fear of the consequences of your actions. AU. Touga-Sesshoumaru-Inuyasha/Kagome (no Inucest).**

**AN~First, after much deliberation, I decided to classify this as S/K-if you feel it is better suited as otherwise, please drop a review to let me know. Second, I ended up with wording a lot porn-y-er than usual so I apologize if it feels awkward-didn't have much of a choice considering the pairing/s. Last, I want to make my stance on polygamy clear: it is FINE as long as EVERYONE in it is fine with it.**

* * *

Most people have very simple, non-embarrassing fetishes: high heels, lingerie, a certain shade of lipstick, tattoos and/or piercings. Then there are some who have fetishes that are on the less-simple side, for one reason or another, and those are significantly more embarrassing. Typically on the I-have-to-move-out of-the-country-if-anyone-finds-out side of embarrassing; like cars, balloons, arm-/knee-pits, furries. Higurashi Kagome was of the second group.

Kagome was as pure as the driven snow. Well, as pure as a 16 year old girl in a Japanese public school could be, while still striving to keep the naïveté her sheltered upbringing as a miko on her family's shrine afforded her. She was not, however, blind to crime or violence, or hatred and racism, and she understood how sex worked (though she didn't understand most of the current terminology or euphemisms her classmates used), or rather how it was supposed to work as she was very much still a virgin, and blushed heavily if she saw and PDA above holding hands. But Kagome had a secret that she could not share with anyone. A fetish that went against everything she was and everything she was brought up as: she was only attracted to youkai.

She had no idea why. She had wondered if it was the ethereal beauty, the unnatural grace, the hidden animalistic urges. She had tried to be attracted to human males, more than once, but only a youkai could strike that fire in her lower belly, that tingling in her skin, the shortness in her breath. She still had human males as friends, but she could not find one that she was attracted to. She had always wondered if her non-attraction to humans meant she wasn't attracted to hanyou as well. She didn't get her answer until the first year of high school, the first time she'd met a hanyou and knew it.

He was in her first period, English, and was already seated when she started through the door. His silver hair caught her eye first and she froze in the doorway, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi running into her back.

"Kagome! What are you- Oh!" Her friends had peaked over her shoulder and from their giggles, Kagome was sure they were as in love with the dog ears wedged firmly atop the hanyou's head as she was. The miko herself though was entranced by his claws as they tapped against the desktop, the peek of his fangs as he grimaced, and though he didn't have the most powerful youki, his bloodline, whatever it was, was clearly strong and powerful. He took her breath away.

After a few seconds, she realized her friends were over the adorableness of the ears and were on to a different conversation, shoving their shell-shocked friend into the room as everyone inside stared at her. As a miko, Kagome knew the prejudice most humans had against youkai, but had never understood it. Children, babies had been murdered for containing youkai blood, and not just in the old days. Mostly it was done by youkai who didn't want their line tainted, but on occasion, it was done by humans for the same reasons.

Kagome noticed the boy was sitting alone, all the other classmates as far away from him as they could so the seat next to him was open. She took a deep breath to compose herself and walked right on over, plopping gracelessly into the seat.

"Hi!" she started brightly, laughing as shocked gold eyes turned towards her. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

~X~

Nishi Inuyasha soon became her best and closest friend, even more so than Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi (combined), and it wasn't long before she was invited over to his house. It was on one of her many visits that she met his father, Touga, whose most powerful youki had her knees shaking, and his half-brother, Sesshoumaru, whose youki was even more powerful than their father's and had her panties damp in seconds with the immensity of his strength and power. She had decided then and there that she would lose her virginity to these youkai. Which one, she didn't care, and she cared even less as time passed and she got to know all three of them better and better. Eventually she began to think she wouldn't mind losing it to not just one, but all three males. And so, with that thought, she dropped every subtle hint that she, and the internet, could think of, but not one of the males seemed to notice her interest, or, in the least, mistook it for something else, even though they, frustratingly enough, dropped their own hints on her every once in awhile.

After three years of growing sexual frustration, Kagome had had enough. If they wouldn't come to her, she would force them to her.

~X~

"Hello?" Silence met her call and she grinned, stepping quickly into the mansion. Her heart was pounding painfully loud in her chest. What if her plan failed? No, she could NOT think that way. This WILL work! She slipped off her shoes but then picked them right back up. She could not leave evidence behind. In her excitement, she flew up the stairs and then stopped dead at the top. But who first? Well, afterwards, she would probably have trouble walking so best to start from the farthest away and work her way to where she wanted to be. Decision made, she skip-ran to Touga's room, bursting into the room with an uncontainable giggle. She sprang into the bed and rolled around in the sheets like a dog in the snow.

After she had calmed from her romp, she leapt to her knees and held still, focusing her powers to try and figure out which pillow Touga used more often. She laughed when she discovered youki on all the pillows and it made her imagine that he did what she just did, but every night. But there was one that had more stuck to it and that was the one she grabbed. The others she pulled into a pile on the bed and nestled into them, back to the sheets. Once settled, the pillow she'd chosen was stuck just underneath her bottom. She flipped her skirt up to rest on her stomach, exposing her clean-shaven and bare womanhood. Her underwear was stuffed in a hidden pocket of her backpack, which itself was stuffed under the seat of her car, which was parked in the middle of the woods, off the isolated driveway. She took a deep sigh, relaxing all of her muscles, before her fingers initiated a dance they'd done a hundred times over to the same thought.

She wasted no time with fantasy for if it all went well, in a few hours, it wouldn't be fantasy anymore. Her fingers were swift along her clit, her toes curling in the cool sheets as she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, the evidence of her arousal leaking on the pillow under her. It started in her toes and a paralyzation went through her spine as the tingling spread and she came with a sharp gasp. In the minutes after her orgasm, she could do nothing but sit and wait for control to return to her limbs. Once it did, she rolled off the bed on shaky legs, fixing the sheets and pillows back to their previous perfect state. The pillow covered in her orgasm, she took extra care with that one and placed a scent barrier over it.

On trembling legs, she made her way next to Sesshoumaru's room, and then Inuyasha's to do the same with each of their pillows, her legs getting weaker as she did. When the last barrier was in place, she almost fell down the stairs on her way to the basement living room. That was where the enormous and comfortable couch was, and where she hoped to fulfill her three-year fantasy. She stripped completely, making herself comfortable on the large sofa, and last, placed a barrier over herself before she fell into a light slumber. She would wake when they returned. She always did.

~X~

Kagome was woken with a skipping of her heart and she almost immediately realized that it was caused by all three of her boys coming home at once. She smiled as her fingers drifted south again, running slowly around but never quite touching. If the scent wasn't enough, if she needed that extra edge, give them that little push, then she would have this to provoke them with. She tracked their auras into their separate rooms and after a few minutes, after she believed they would be the closest to their beds as she could get them, she released the barriers she had placed on their pillows. The subsequent youki spikes from all three males was enough to get her to pound her fingers straight into her tight heat as she came from their power alone, crying aloud and releasing the barrier over herself simultaneously. As soon as she did, their youki was suddenly in the basement with her and seemed to pulse in time with her orgasm.

She moaned, her hips pumping shallowly with her fingers, only slowing and then stopping when the pulsations did. Her fingers slid slowly from her wetness and while her legs drifted apart, she dragged a glistening trail with her fingers over her stomach, between her breasts, and around the curve of her neck. More enticement for her audience. Finally, she let her arm fall over her head, leaving her spread, vulnerable, and bare. She released a pleased hum and lazily opened her eyes to the pitch black of the downstairs. Three pairs of glowing red ones were fixated on her from different points on the staircase against the far wall.

"Good evening, boys," she murmured in a low purr. Low growls met her greeting and she smiled. The pair of red lowest on the stairs flickered between glowing red and glinting gold.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice choked out from the darkness. "Kagome, what-what are you doing?"

"Dropping the subtlety," she replied with a grin. "Now, will you get over here and-" she paused to roll her hips into the air, "-fuuuuck me." There was another spike of youki and she cried out as her walls pulsed.

"Who?" came Inuyasha's voice once again.

"All of you," she moaned. There was a pause in the air and the next thing she knew, there were six hands on her, touching, everywhere. She writhed beneath their caresses. She grabbed the nearest hanging curtain of silver hair, Sesshoumaru's, and dragged him down for a kiss. He nipped her lips with a fang disapprovingly be he delved right in regardless. Her mouth tingled with his power and he tasted like ice. Claws traced her stomach, her thighs, over her breasts but avoiding her nipples, underneath the sensitive skin on the back of her knees. Sesshoumaru's tongue traced her mouth, mapping out every tooth, lapping at her tongue in return. He broke from her lips just as she felt like she would pass out from a lack of air she really didn't care that she wasn't getting. When he dropped her lips from his, they re-attached themselves to one of her nipples and her back arched up, pushing her chest into his mouth.

Claws stroked the folds of her most intimate flesh and she thrust her hips upward, encouraging the fingers to dip inside but they just skittered away and she gave a small cry of frustration. Smiling lips took her mouth but these didn't taste like ice, they tasted like fire. Touga. One of his hands cupped her cheek as he delivered a slow, sensuous kiss that had her toes curling against the slightly harsh fabric of the couch. Someone was making circle around her breasts, starting with the underside, the circles getting tighter and tighter, getting closer and closer to her nipples until they were circling the tips. She moaned into Touga's lips, arching into the claws, pumping her hips, needing to be penetrated. The lips broke from hers and a chuckle spilled from them. Claws circled her entrance and she whimpered.

"Please!" she cried out. There was another dark chuckle and then a finger slipped inside her, finally. But it was so...unfulfilling. There was an uncomfortable pressure on something inside her and she winced.

"So, you are still a virgin." She nodded emphatically. "Our poor, sweet, Kagome. If we are all to...fuck you-" she shuddered at the dark tone "-there can only be one to take your virginity. Who would you like to do so?" This was something that she had already thought about. In great detail. Inuyasha was her friend, and so was Touga, but Sesshoumaru had always felt like he could be a little more.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned. The hands, all six, paused.

"You would like this one to take your virginity, Kagome?" The youkai's deep rumble, so much deeper than either his father or his half-brother, went straight to the heat between her legs.

"Yes. Oh god, yes. Please, Sesshoumaru!" The finger in her withdrew and she cried out again. A new finger slid inside her, pressing on that uncomfortable barrier. The claw shifted and there was a strange sense of relief as the finger slid just a tad bit further inside. His finger began pumping inside her and her hips shifted into the thrusts, rising to meet them. On an outstroke, the fingers paused and before she could protest, two slid inside and she moaned at the fullness. Five hands disappeared from her and she whimpered again at their loss. The sound of clothing shifting met her ears and she forced her eyes open. In front of her was the most gorgeous thing she had seen since she had first scene all three men together at once.

Sesshoumaru was between her knees, Touga at her left, Inuyasha at her right, and all three men were gloriously naked, their pale skin glowing in the darkness of the underground room. Their perfect, flawless, pale skin. Both Touga and Sesshoumaru had dark stripes, that she already knew, but now she saw them wrap up their arms, legs, around their hips. And gods was it sexy. Their control, all three of them, was fraying though, and their eyes were slowly becoming more red than gold, their marks becoming jagged, and even Inuyasha's had started to sprout up from his previously unmarked skin.

"Beautiful," she whispered and they all smiled at her. She almost felt like crying in the beauty of it all. It was then that she learned that fantasy was in no way an accurate replacement for reality. Sesshoumaru's head bent down, out of her vision, and then a long, wet tongue was slowly lapping at her clit. She cried out with surprise and pleasure, hips bucking. A long-fingered hand centered itself on her pelvic bone, just a slight pressure preventing any movement. She moaned, muscles tensing in time with the laps of the tongue.

"Kagome," an answering moan came from her right. She wrenched an eye open to see Inuyasha, still on his knees at her right, stroking what she was sure was an impressive manhood, his own eyes closed and head thrown back. She threaded an arm around his thigh, tugging him forward until the head of his penis was right at her lips. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the pearly drop at his tip and he moaned her name again. Smiling, she took the whole of his erection into her mouth, his earthy taste settling on her tongue to accompany the fire of Touga's and the ice of Sesshoumaru's. When she had come up with this plan months ago, she had started doing research on the internet on how to perform blowjobs well, and how to deepthroat, practicing first with cucumbers, and then with a dildo (which she had taken more than just a train and a bus to a store three prefectures away to purchase it from with a bright red face), and she used the knowledge now to practically swallow his erection.

When her nose was settled against the soft silver curls at his base, she paused, taking care to breathe through her nose. A clawed hand threaded in her hair, the thigh under her hand tensing and releasing as his hips pumped shallowly against her mouth. She hummed lightly and he moaned loudly, hips bucking harshly and she made no move to discourage him, letting him fuck her mouth. She couldn't help but close her eyes, relishing in the thought of him taking control, having his way with her, and being so animalistic about it too. She reached out her free hand to her left side, finding a hard thigh and following it up to where a hand was stroking another impressive length. She swatted it away and grasped the base firmly. It was steel encased in velvet beneath her palm and she loved it.

As Sesshoumaru's tongue against her grew more enthusiastic, the appendage continually slipping inside and showing her just how grateful she was for an inu youkai's tongue again and again, she was losing her concentration on both the blowjob and the handjob she was performing. When the first licks of paralysis began tingling at her toes, she had no choice but to let Inuyasha's trembling erection slide from her lips with a wet pop and her hand simply fell away from Touga's.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru. Stop." She tried to make her protest forceful but it only came out in a breathless pant. He didn't even pause when he responded.

"No." It came out with in a purr against her clit that had her crying out her orgasm. There was only white light behind her eyelids, a circuit short through her skin. She didn't know when she came down again, but when she did, there were once again three pairs of hands roaming her flesh, stroking places she hadn't even known were sensitive until then. When the feeling returned to her legs, she bent them at the knees, pulling them up to wrap around what she was sure was Sesshoumaru's waist.

"I need- I need- Gods, I need more!" she cried, flinging her body up, her chest slamming into his, her lips into his. Her fingers were not gentle when the wrapped in his hair, yanking him down on top of her. His lips were tilted against hers, and in his typical fashion, he did not speak, but gently disengaged. His hands wrapped around her waist, and such a tiny waist it was that his claws touched each other on either side. Something larger, much larger than the tongue or two fingers that had pierced her earlier. Impatient, she thrust her hips up, the tip sliding just inside and goodness was he large.

"Patience," Touga chuckled.

"No," she growled in response. She had waited so long for this and no amount of self-control on anyone's part was going to keep her from what she wanted longer than she deemed necessary. She tightened her legs suddenly, pulling him to the hilt inside her. It was so new, so filling that it was almost painful, but at the same time, the image and feeling of him filling her to capacity turned her on more than anything else.

"You are so tight, my Kagome," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his claws trembling against her skin with the effort of maintaining control.

"I want to be inside you so bad, Kagome," the hanyou chimed in, leaning down to take a nipple between his lips, his fingers trailing down her stomach, her muscles jumping under her claws, before a rough pad began massaging her clit. Touga bent down as well, taking her other nipple between his lips. Their tongues worked oppositely, teasing the tip of her nipple, even as their fangs created a chaotic non-rhythm nipping at the sensitive tip. She tried to shift her hips, move anything, but both Touga and Inuyasha were holding her torso down, and Sesshoumaru was so tight against her pelvis that she could not move. She threaded a hand in each of the heads at her chest, whimpering. Sesshoumaru, at least, complied with her wishes, pulling out before ramming back in so hard that she screamed, not with pain, but with pleasure. When he paused at the sound, she almost screamed again.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" she pleaded, her hands moving to claw at his chest. Without further pause, he began pounding into her harder and faster than most youkai women could take, say nothing for humans. Fingers were at her lips and she let them in, letting her tongue trace around the edges, memorizing the flavours. Despite her protests, the fingers were withdrawn too soon and she let her hand fall back again to the couch below her. A finger probed her entrance, her back entrance, and she jerked up in surprise, her eyes flying open to meet Touga's amused gold-red ones as Sesshoumaru stopped his motions. She was too shocked to protest.

"Relax, my dear," he murmured. The finger wriggled a slight bit further inside and she tried to do as he asked, laying back down. Sesshoumaru's hips began their thrusting again, but no where near the power or speed of before. Touga's finger continued to work its way inside, moving from side to side, loosening up something she hadn't really thought of as entrance before but now that her mind was put to it, it opened up a whole new realm of possibilities to her sexual satisfaction. As Sesshoumaru's speed slowly increased, so did Inuyasha's finger, and Touga's. The older youkai's finger began to thrust into her and to her surprise, it was something that she enjoyed. When a second finger was suddenly slid inside, it stung just the tiniest bit but she forced herself to ignore it.

A hand pressed against the side of her face, turning her back towards Inuyasha's neglected manhood which was practically weeping by now. She took it back between her lips, relaxing her throat and demanding her lower muscles to do the same as she took the intrusions as deep as she could. Her arm wound itself back around Inuyasha's thigh, encouraging him to fuck her mouth as he had done before. He began to pick up speed, taking a bit more liberties than he had before and she was glad. It wasn't long before his fingers were winding in the hair at the back of her skull, cradling her head as he picked up both speed and force until he was fucking her throat almost as roughly as Sesshoumaru was fucking her dripping pussy. She was so wet that Touga had no problems using it as further lube, sliding in a third finger without her notice.

When Inuyasha's thrusts started to become more and more erratic, she knew he was about to orgasm but that wasn't where she wanted his cum. At least, not the first time he orgasmed with her. She dug her nails into his thigh and he withdrew immediately.

"Ah, fuck, I'm so sorry Kagome. Did I hurt you?" he mumbled, his clit-employed hand abandoning its duty to join its brethren to cradle her cheeks. She wiped the excess saliva from her lips as she shook her head.

"Ah, no! I just, I wanted you to be inside me when you came," she forced out. Despite her practice and compliance, her throat was sore, but that could have also been from all the sound she'd been making for however long they'd been down there in the dark.

"But how, when there's three of us...?" He trailed off as she shook her head.

"Just-ah!" She broke off with a sharp gasp when Sesshoumaru and Touga delivered particularly hard thrusts in unison. "Just trust me, Inuyasha!" She cried out when they did it again, and again, and again. "Too soon," she panted. "Too soon! Wait! Stop, stop. Stop!" The pieces inside her slowed and then stopped, their owners eyeing her quizzically, worried. "I need, I want, I want to change positions." They two men exchanged looks and then nodded at her. "Touga, trade me places," she commanded, voice weak. There was a short pause and then he lifted her up, placing her where he had been at the side, opposite Inuyasha, and then he laid down on his back, his hips almost against his eldest son's. "Closer," she panted. Without a comment, but with two identical raised silver brows, they did so until they were pressed together. Her limbs were trembling with the effort as she raised herself over the two men, a solid erection in each hand. Slowly she lowered herself, positioning Sesshoumaru's erection at her welcoming vagina and Touga's at her virgin ass.

Taking them both in at the same time was both a pleasurable and a painful experience. She needed them both inside her and this was the only was she was going to get what she wanted. She wasn't going to be able to handle waiting for them each to fuck her one at a time so all at once it was. They filled her completely, and now she couldn't imagine any moment outside of now when they wouldn't be inside her. Touga's hands settled on her hips from behind and Sesshoumaru's on her waist from in front. Together, their claws dug into her skin as they lifted her and slammed her back down. She cried out, her head thrown back, her fingers grasping uselessly in the air, nothing to ground her mentally as their hips thrusts hard enough into her to send her bouncing into the air, only their claws preventing her from flying away.

A clawed hand traced her cheek gently and she opened her eyes once more, finding Inuyasha's face so close to hers, his red-eyes glowing but kind as he guided her lips to his. His kiss was slow, sensual, such a contast to the harsh fucking of her holes that it made her all the wetter, easing her journey along the lengths of the youkai below her. His claw tips plucked at her nipples until her back was arched as far into his claws as it would go and she couldn't stop moaning but she couldn't form any of their names. It was too soon before she felt her second orgasm approaching again and she dropped her hands onto Sesshomaru's chest, her head dropping as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wait, wait," she panted breathlessly. "Stop." Touga and Sesshoumaru slowed but didn't quite stop and she dug her fingernails into the pale chest below her. "Oh, god, Sesshoumaru!" she cried out when he surprised her with a particularly hard thrust. "Please, please, stop," she panted. They each gave one slow thrust before they settled. She wasn't the only one panting when they did. All three males lips were parted, their eyes more red than gold now, and even though they still seemed to keep some control enough to stop at her request, their marks now more jagged slashes than smooth stripes.

"What is it...Kagome?" Touga bit out, his claws flexing against her skin.

"I want... I want... I want all three of you in me when you come," she panted. She was met with silence and she looked up at Inuyasha whose mouth was gaping.

"Sorry, what? You want...all three of us?" he stuttered.

"God, please, yes! I want, fuck, no, I need you all in me!" They all seemed to start at the rare expletive from such innocent lips before they smirked.

"Kagome, you are a virgin. We do not want to hurt you," Touga spoke up.

"I have waited for THREE YEARS for this! You will NOT bail on me now!" she shouted, taking them all by surprise. "Inuyasha!" He jumped.

"Yes, ma'am!" She pointed at the area directly in front of her.

"Straddle! Face me! No complaints!" she barked. He blinked at her and then scrambled to comply, gingerly straddling his half-brother's waist, the tip of his erection brushing her stomach. "Closer," she demanded, and he scooted forward another few inches. Impatient, she put her hands on his waist and tugged him forward until their chests were flush against one another. He met her eyes and they paused before he suddenly surged forward, pulling her into another fierce kiss. She responded in kind, unable to stop her hips from grinding against the erections still inside her, just as Inuyasha did against her stomach. When they broke for breath, she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly lifted herself off the near-twin shafts, ignoring the three pairs of protesting claws pulling her back down. When they finally slid from her, the loss she felt was so strong a tear leaked from her eye and she became anxious to be on them again.

"Keep me steady please," she whispered as she reached both hands down between her legs. Those lovely six hands found purchase around her ass, fingers finding their way back into both empty holes, stroking her insides. She dropped her face into Inuyasha's neck, her teeth gripping the skin lightly. He moaned, tilting his head, exposing the column of his throat. She grasped Touga's erection in one hand, and Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's in the other, barely being able to hold the two in her small palm. Slowly, she lowered herself again, Touga's head at her back entrance, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's at her front. Taking two at once was already stretching her to capacity but three had the potential of breaking her. She did not even care. She wanted it. Needed it. And she would make it happen.

Down she went, her greedy holes sucking them in, doing half the work for her. As she took in more and more of the three of them, she thought that their lengths would rend her straight up through the middle. Her teeth dug in harder and harder the further down she slid until she tasted blood but she did not stop. Not until she was filled completely.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her back, his claws combing her hair as they had done for the last several minutes. Her teeth withdrew from his skin, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips and to massage the marks she had made.

"Yes," she squeaked out. "God, yes." But still, she did not move. It was another few moments before her head lifted and she resumed ownership of Inuyasha's lips. With the movement, Touga began a slow, shallow thrusting, Sesshoumaru joining in time and with his actions, moving Inuyasha's manhood as well. Kagome didn't bother breaking the kiss to moan. Their thrusts slowly picked up speed once again, gaining power and passing human speed into youkai speed before she could even demand they move faster. Sesshoumaru and Touga appeared to be in charge of thrusting while Inuyasha kept her suspended in a sitting position over them, his hands supporting the undersides of her thighs, giving the youkai below her plenty of room for their powerful thrusts. Her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, using him like her own supporting pole.

One of the clawed hands under her thighs dropped and in a near choreographed moved, both youkai's hands tightened around her hips and waists, now pulling her down into their up thrusts, Inuyasha's hands abandoning her thighs completely. A moment later though, one of the missing hands reappeared between their bodies, sliding its way down to her forgotten clit, the rough pad of a thumb bringing her closer and closer.

"Oh god," she whispered. There it was again. That delicious tingle. Tendrils of that electric fire tickled at the edges of her nerves until she was almost crying from the intensity. "I'm going to cum!" As one, the two youkai's speed and thrusts increased once more, past a level she didn't know even existed. "Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted, unable to pick a name to chant out and definitely not able to chant all three. Inuyasha's fingers parted her folds, leaving her clit to be pressed against the muscles of his stomach as his hands grasped her ribs, all three of them holding her tighter than any obi she'd ever worn, and she loved it. Suddenly, her orgasm barreled down on her harder and faster than a speeding train, harder and faster than any she'd had before. "I'm cumming! Oh god, fill me up with your cum. Please, I need you to fill me until it's coming out of my mouth! Fuck, god, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

She screamed out her release, her powers pulsing around her, her walls pulsing around them. In that moment, she could feel the control on all three youki snapping with her release, power exploding from her males like typhoons, buffeting her senses, triggering a secondary orgasm almost stronger than the first. The hands around her grew, the claws lengthening as they all seemed to start their transformations. Noses elongated, fangs dropping to such lengths they couldn't close their mouths, their skin gaining traces of the fur of their true forms, eyes becoming nothing but red, and she could feel them growing inside her as they exploded with their own orgasms.

"Please, fill me up! I need you all so bad! Replace my blood with your cum! Gah, please!" She barely realized she was speaking nonsense, demanding things of them that couldn't possibly happen but she had no other way of expressing how much she needed them in her. Oh god, they were still thrusting inside her, hot jets of their cum pouring inside of her, their cocks growing with every thrust and then, impossibly, they sped up even further, their own orgasms running just as long as hers, a hand finding her abused clit, flicking it and pinching it in time with their thrusts until she was coming again, her walls barely able to milk them with how much they had stretched her.

She had no idea how long it took before her orgasm calmed and she floated back to reality. The youkai and hanyou inside her had ceased their own movements, their youki having been re-restrained, and when she shifted against Inuyasha's chest, the three males moaned. With the movement, she could feel their knots shifting inside her, one of the sexier inherited aspects from their animalistic sides, even while their cum leaked like water from both of her abused holes.

"Oh, god," she mumbled, her body draped along Inuyasha's, letting him be her sole support.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked worriedly. She smiled, barely summoning the energy to lift her head enough to brush her lips along his throat.

"I'm wonderful and you three are so wonderful and I love you so much. Thank you for tonight."

"Is this a one-night stand, Kagome?" Touga asked from behind her, voice amused, curious, but there was an underline of hurt as well.

"Not if I can help it. I suppose it's too late to ask, but what are your positions on sharing a female?" She paused, realizing her wording. "And no dirty answers." Kagome could almost hear them smirk.

"No, Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke up, surprising her. He spoke so rarely it usually was a surprise. "We do not mind sharing, as long as it is only within the pack. If you start to venture outside the pack..." he trailed off with a possessive growl that only made her blush and heightened her arousal once again.

"No. I may be...youkai-sexual," she paused to laugh at the made-up term, "but I don't think anyone could fuck me the way you three can." There was a pause and then all three males began to smirk. She stared back at Inuyasha, the only one she could see, not comprehending their meaning. When understanding dawned a few seconds later, she shook her head. "Oh no," she protested weakly. Inuyasha just grinned back at her, lifting her lightly for Sesshoumaru and Touga to thrust into her again, their knots preventing full retreat but that didn't make their thrusts any less hard. She moaned just as weakly as she had spoken, her voice all but gone.

"Oh no, our Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke up again. "You will not be getting rest this night."

~X~

Kagome was really glad that she had initiated Plan: Fuck 'Em the night before Golden Week started since she ended up needing to use the whole week recuperating from the intense and most absolute...dicking she was sure anyone had ever received at once. She had already cleared it with her mother that she was alright to stay the week with Sango, a ruse Sango was more than happy to go along with provided that Kagome give her all the details of her week the first day back which Kagome acquiesced with a bright red blush.

While Touga and Sesshoumaru were at work, Inuyasha spent the days becoming an expert on Kagome's body, finding all the secret little nooks and crannies and all the little sensitive spots even she didn't know about, finding them and training them. After the first day alone she lost count of how many times they had talked or cuddled or made love or fucked, the latter of which they did on every surface they could in the house, from his bed, to the dining room table, to the wall in the hallway, to the shower, to the kitchen counter, and every floor and wall in between.

Kagome always made sure to be as fair as she could about spending equal amounts of time in each males' bed, whether it was the curious fumblings of Inuyasha's, the animalistc and hard fuckings of Sesshoumaru's, or the sweet and gentle love-makings of Touga's. More often than not, however, she found her spare time was found more frequently in Sesshoumaru's bed than Inuyasha's or Touga's. If any of the males had a complaint, it was never voiced to her. Nonetheless, she made sure that they all knew they were loved and that if they wanted to spend more time with her, all they had to do was ask.

~X~

_I need to be inside you._

Kagome blushed at the blatant text message. Even as naughty as she had been, there were certain things that still made her blush, especially when in public.

_Where are you?_

_Third floor guy's bathroom._

She quickly excused herself and rushed up three flights of stairs. She paused at the door, her powers searching out any nearby presence, most of the floor being under construction as it was, and finding only Inuyasha, whose own youki reached out to stroke hers. Her males had been practicing making their youki part of their erotic play, and she felt the strokes of the hanyou's along her own body. She shivered before pushing the door in. There was the click of the lock before her hips were grabbed from behind and she was shoved roughly into the counter. Her hands flung out to brace her body weight and she couldn't help but smile as his hands moved from her hips to her bare thighs and began moving up, his claws tickling at her inner thighs before her underwear was slid aside and a single finger slid inside. His nose shifted her hair aside and his lips assaulted her neck, careful not to mark, at least, not while in school.

"I was having such a bad day, Kagome," he mumbled, nipping lightly at her flesh even as he shifted from one finger to thrusting three inside her without warning. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "But I knew that as soon as I could see you, it would get better. And it has. You're like my own little nurse. Nurse Kagome." His words stayed soft, his actions gentle so unlike him that her arousal levels continued rising with no roof in sight. "But now," she shivered at the new heat in his voice, "I think Nurse Kagome is in need of something. Isn't that right, Nurse Ka-go-me?"

"Y-ye-yes," she stuttered out, her fingers curled against the cold of the counter, her eyes squeezed shut. "Please, Inuyasha," she begged, grinding herself down on his fingers.

"Only because the good nurse asked," he murmured, voice amused. There was the sound of foil and his hand left her for several moments, long enough for her to whimper at the loss and the cooling in her body. Suddenly, her hips were grabbed once more, hard, and he finally slammed home inside her. Her teeth dug back into her lip and she laid her chest on the counter, spreading her hands out to grasp at the sinks on either side of her. His pace was ruthless and quick, and it seemed that he didn't even breeze through a human speed like normal. He just went right into youkai speed and she loved it. One hand abandoned her hips to wrap around her waist, a finger sneaking up under the fabric of her skirt to rub at her clit and he didn't bother with human speed on that either. To her surprise, she found them both reaching orgasm after only a few short minutes, and before he came, Inuyasha ripped himself from her but she was too distracted by her own orgasm to care in that moment. When she came down, she turned around in his arms to find that the foil sound she had heard was that of a condom being opened as Inuyasha gingerly tugged it off and around his knot, which she was fascinated to study. A clawed hand wrapped itself in her hair at the base of her skull and tugged her lips to his for a short, sweet kiss that had her wishing he was inside her all over again. When their lips parted, he rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed.

"Thank you, my Kagome," he murmured. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and sent her on her way. As she wobbled on weak legs back to class, she placed a discreet barrier around herself and did a scent wash, leaving her scent as unmarked as it had been before she left class. She couldn't have her youkai teachers know why she was leaving after all.

~X~

_Nurse Kagome to the locker room._

"Yama-sensei, may I please be excused?"

~X~

The door was closed but she decided to ignore its meaning and slinked in, closing it with a soft click behind her. She knew Sesshoumaru would hear but for several moments, he did not acknowledge her presence as he was bent over his desk. She began walking forward silently anyway, her thigh-length coat swishing quietly against the smoothness of her stockings, and it was when she was only a meter away did he speak.

"I am sorry, Kagome, but I must complete this." He did not turn around when he spoke and so she waited. Finally, after a few more minutes of silence, when he realized she had yet to speak, was when he turned around, freezing in his seat. She knew the look she had been going for and it appeared that it had worked.

Her eyes were surrounded by dark, thick kohl, her eyelids highlighted with an eyeshadow that matched her eyes. her lips had been painted a dark, deep red. Her hair she had pressed before arriving and it hung in loose waves and curls around her. The shoes she had purchased specially for this occasion were high stilettos in black with red underfoot, and her legs were encased in black nylon stockings. The coat she wore over it all was corset-like and her fingers drifted up to the restricting buttons. Gold eyes seemed riveted to her every movement as she undid the buttons, one by slow one. Once they were all free, she dropped the rough fabric from her shoulders, exposing that she was wearing thigh highs...and nothing else. If Sesshoumaru had been anyone else, she would have said that he had started to pant.

Kagome kept her motions smooth and controlled as she stalked towards him, bending slightly at the waist to turn his chair fully towards her. Deft fingers easily found his zipper, teasingly pulling it down one tooth at a time until she could at last pull his sizeable erection free. She had no cares for foreplay at the moment so she straddled his lap, carefully sliding each leg through the arm rests until he was her only support. She shifted her weight, leaning forward to lean him back so she could find purchase. When she did, she didn't even need to guide him to her already-dripping opening, he had been there so frequently that he just slid right on in, but she was still as tight as their first experience with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to brush her lips against his ears and she began to move slowly, so slowly, up and down his shaft.

"Did you have a good day, Sesshoumaru?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she wasn't fucking him in his office chair.

"I am now," he responded, his own hands finding her hips.

"Mm. But what about before now?" she persisted, voice still light. He nipped at her collar bone but answered.

"It was...common."

"Mm," was all she responded with, still maintaining her so slow pace. His hands tightened around her skin, claw tips poking her flesh but not yet piercing.

"Will you persist in this pace?" he finally groaned out. She tilted her head, looking away from him, her eyes taking a on a faraway glaze.

"Perhaps." He buried his nose in her neck, trying to withstand the slow, smooth torture but was unable to for very long. With yet another growl, he yanked her up and off him, her legs sliding out from the chair armrests. He flipped her around, dropping her onto her hands and knees on the ground, shoving her chest into the ground as he slammed back into her. He already knew, from much, much, very pleasant, experiences, that she loved it rough. At least, she did with him, and he had no problems delivering. His thrusts were hard, fast, punctuated, and he had to keep his hands on her hips to keep her from sliding away from him.

Anywhere else, with anyone else, he simply could not relinquish his hold on his beast. But here, in this house, with her, he could without worries. No one would see or hear or feel. The beast would not go on a rampage with its freedom as it wanted her just as much as he did. As his control slipped, his speed increased until his hips were near a blur against her soft human skin. Oh, she would be bruised there tomorrow but her smile would outshine any black-and-blue. Her moans were so loud but he loved them and no one in the house particularly cared. Or if they did, they wisely kept their mouths closed.

As the restraints on his beasts continued to fray and wither, he could feel his body changing, his claws and fangs lengthening, the tingle on his skin from his stripes becoming jagged, and he could tell, if nothing else, by Kagome's increased moans, that his girth was increasing. The little minx did so love this part.

He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her still and his other hand found her clit, working furiously at the little nub and she cried out his name, repeating it again and again as he dragged her to the top of her own little roller coaster and when she reached the summit, he joined her on the hill, releasing inside her, his cock thickening with each pulse of her walls, her holy energy, and she kept on pulsing in time with his own pulsing youkai. Together, they kept domino-ing each other into orgasms until his semen was leaking out from her around his cock and his skin had started to grow fur, his form now twice it's normal size as he kneeled over her, his large arms framing her tiny head where it lay on the floor. His knot, now also twice its normal size, prevented him from leaving her, and its size prevented him from moving at all, lest they were pulled into another train wreck of orgasms.

"I think you get better every time, Sesshoumaru," she rasped. He tentatively leaned down, kissing her shoulder.

"It is not I getting better, but us, Kagome." She blushed and smiled, her muscles relaxing beneath him. They were going to be here for a little while after all.

~X~

Blushing, Kagome stuffed her 'rainy day' outfit into a shoebox and into the back of her closet, glad it had finally found a use.

~X~

Touga breathed a sigh of relief as steam from his shower billowed up around him. He wasted no time dropping the towel from his waist and stepping in, muscles relaxing under the torrent of hot water. He stuck his head under the spray, the tiny little pin pricks like a massage to his skull. His ears twitched as he caught a small click and he stuck his head into the open. A mischievous-looking Kagome clad only in a towel was standing in the middle of his bathroom, her wet hair clinging to her skin.

"I was in the shower but I just couldn't reach this spot on my back. Could you help me, Touga?" Her smile was positively devilish and he sent her a smirk in return, gesturing her inside the shower. Her towel fell with barely a touch and just the sight of her pert naked breasts had him growing hard in seconds. She stepped past him and under the spray, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, arching her chest forward as she wet her hair, threading her fingers through the strands. As she continued her little charade, he stepped forward, kneeling at her feet. A claw traced the line of her slender muscles all the way up to the curls at the apex of her thighs and he smiled as he slid a finger in and she sighed. Slowly, he backed her up against the wall, all the while pumping his finger in and out.

Kagome let out a light hiss when her back hit the cool tile and he slid a second finger inside her tight heat and she let out a moan. The water continued to pour down his back as he leaned forward, a long time parting his lips as he pressed the tip against her exposed clit. She really moaned then, throwing her head back and her hands falling to his head, her fingers weaving through his hair. Impatient hands urged his head forward but he refrained, keeping the strokes of his tongue slow and measured. When she whimpered, he slid in a third finger.

"Touga..." she whispered, her hips gyrating on his fingers. His smirk widened and he used his free hand to hold her hips still against the cool tile. "Ah, please..." she whispered, her fingers tightening. He hummed but kept the speed the same, lightly increasing the pressure. Out of the three, Touga was the master of the slow-build orgasm, and as painful as it was to get there so slow, the arrival was well worth it. If only she could remember that during the journey itself. Her pants increased and her walls began to tighten and he knew it was approaching but still, changed nothing.

"Oh, god, Touga... I'm going to...oh god, I'm going to cum..." she kept whispering. "Oh god, I'm cumming..." Her voice never went above that sweet little whisper even as she crashed over the edge, her walls tightening around his fingers and pouring that sweet nectar of hers straight onto his waiting tongue. Her trembling body had folded in half over his shoulder and he slowly withdrew his fingers, a moan of protest sounding at the action. She would not be disappointed for long.

Touga propper her back against the tile, standing back up and standing tall, taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Taking care of her sensitivity, he slid slowly inside her and she cried out his name, urging him to go faster but he would not. Her arms were over his shoulders, her hands against his back, her fingernails digging into his skin. The pace of his thrusts were just as slow as those of his tongue, but he did not hold back on the power they contained. His tongue he now occupied by delivering slow, sensuous kisses, tracing the edge of her lips and along her tongue with just the tip and a renewed and powerful wave of her arousal washed over him. Soon, his tongue was imitating his cock and Kagome was getting louder, definitely more liberal with her vocals.

One hand released her hip to slide between their bodies to find her clit and began rubbing it in the same excruciatingly-slow pace as his thrusts, but he managed to keep them off centered from each other, easily driving her back to the brink of orgasm until she was once again falling over the edge, her tight walls pulling him with her. Her moans were breathless against his ear and her teeth pulled gently at the fleshy lobe, his knot swelling inside her. Gently, he sat on the floor under the warm water fall, peppering her skin with light, soft kisses and soft strokes of his claws. A light smile stayed on her lips, even as her breathing deepened and she passed into sleep.

When he could finally pull her from him, he did so as slowly and as gently as he could, letting her keep her rest. He cleaned her under the now-lukewarm spray and then drew a hot bath. He kept her against his chest as he stepped in, making sure his body was good and propped before he too joined her in sleep.

~X~

A smiling Kagome moved her bathing supplies into Touga's bathroom.

~X~

The rest of high school continued on in such a manner that Kagome was hardly at home, a fact her mother never failed to notice, but also chose not to comment on as her daughter was always seen in the company of the Nishi family, a very highly respected youkai clan.

And indeed, Kagome was often seen with them. When they went out in public together, she was always covered in their scents so that none doubted who she belonged to but the group did receive many a dubious look from many a demon. None of them cared. They had what they wanted and that's all that mattered to them. She would skip in and around them, throwing Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders, holding hands with Touga, or prompting Sesshoumaru's hand to her waist. Kisses were frequent from all of them, even in public, and when any males' eyes rested on her too long, she would find a Nishi at her back, his nose and lips at her throat.

When she (and Inuyasha) graduated from high school, they surprised her with a complete remodel of one of the largest rooms in the house. Each of the walls was repainted to represent each of the four, an enormous bed centered in the middle of the room that easily contain all of them during their sexual escapades. She nearly cried when she saw that particle token of affection and quickly agreed to move in.

It was after she graduated from college that they proposed a Mating.

"But I can't just pick one of you!" she cried, tears gathering in her eyes at the thought. Touga couldn't stop the light chuckle from spilling from his lips as he stepped forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing the corners of her eyes.

"Do not worry, my Kagome. You do not have to. If you accept, you can be the mate of the clan."

"Mate...of the clan?"

"It is old, hardly used any more, but it is still done. Will you accept?" She did nothing for a minute, her eyes travelling between all of them as they waited expectantly. They could all see the moment it sunk in as a new light shone in her eyes.

"Yes!" she cried out suddenly, causing them to jump. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up and forward, tackling the three into a group hug.

~X~

There was no real ceremony, only a signing at the courthouse. The clerk raised an eyebrow at them but signed the witness line anyway, muttering under his breath.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked, the last to put her name to paper. She received a lecherous grin from Inuyasha, a tender smile from Touga, and a gold eye flashing for a split second to red from Sesshoumaru. The clerk, despite his apparent disinterest, grew red in the face, looking any way but forward as the three youkai led away a dazed and blushing Kagome.

~X~

"Inuyasha, you get the back tonight."

"Yes, Nurse Kagome," he responded with a smirk. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Touga, front. Sesshoumaru, top." They had gone through the practice so often that their movements were completely fluid and they followed her requests easily enough. To ensure no one got left out, Kagome was always fair about rotation. "Does it matter who, erm, who Marks first?"

"Not at all, though you are free to choose the location of our Marks."

"Oh... Um... How about Sesshoumaru... here-" she pointed to the left side of her neck, "and Inuyasha and Touga can go on this side," she finished, pointing at the right side. They all nodded, though they were smirking as they did so. All three shining members of exemplary manhood were standing at attention, waiting for her. Sesshoumaru leaned forward to kiss her, his hands on her hips to help her up, both of her hands going between her thighs to guide them all inside her. Two more pairs of hands joined his along her hips and thighs.

She had not done any preparation before this time, and so their entrance was slightly painful but she ignored it and pressed on. Touga and Sesshoumaru were both slightly larger than Inuyasha, and having them slide into the same hole together always stretched her to capacity. But they also filled her with a burning need to have them in her and to keep them in her. A low moan spilled from her lips as she sunk onto them, her arousal wetting her way and they all returned with answering moans and a tightening of their claws. She was surprised that she hadn't scarred from all the little pinpricks their claws kept putting in her skin but as usual, she couldn't bring herself to care as intent as she was on bringing them all to their releases. She was so practised by now that she barely felt the initial soreness in her thighness as she drug herself up and down their shafts.

"Lose control," she whispered, stroking Sesshoumaru's cheek. "Please. I love when you lose control. Especially you, Sesshoumaru. Lose control for me." Her hand, so small in comparison, stroked his cheeks, then she leaned down, nibbling his neck. He let out a soft hiss, wrapping his arms around her so tightly she was nearly bound to his chest but she saw his stripes start to lose their shape. She moaned again, clenching her walls tight around the three of them and their hands tightened, moving her faster.

It may have been the excitement, the anticipation for what would follow, but they did not seem interested in any slow love-making tonight. She agreed. There was no slow approach of orgasm but intense skyrocketing of pleasure that frayed all their controls. Claws started growing around her waist, and as Sesshoumaru was the only one she could see, she knew if he was losing control, the other two were as well. His fangs had descended to saber tooth proportions, his stripes losing all semblance of clean strokes, and his face was fluctuating shape. Watching it happen only made her wetter and made them pump into her faster. That feeling was crawling back into her toes and she dug her face into Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Oh god... I'm going to... I'm going to... Ah-!" she panted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and grasping as tight as she was able as she had lost all ability to use her legs. "Oh, god... Faster... Please... Fuck me faster... Harder... Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming!" She bit hard into Sesshoumaru's neck, so hard that she tasted blood and the two on their back suddenly popped up. As one, they struck, Sesshoumaru on the left, Inuyasha and Touga on the right, their fangs burying deep in her neck. She screamed but couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure as they released, the restraints on their youki breaking completely, the first time it had happened. Her eyes shot open wide as her powers, her soul itself, was invaded by the three youki. But instead of rejecting them, it welcomed them, threading through and twining around, braiding all four together. It felt like something clicking inside them and then they were all orgasming again, their teeth still imbedded in her skin and as her orgasm hit her in more powerful waves than ever, her own blunt, human teeth dug deep into Sesshoumaru's skin and blood flooded her mouth. Spicy, exotic, intoxicating. No other taste could compare and she swallowed without thinking.

Slowly, they all came down from their heights, claws and fangs receding, youki bonds reforming as they fell to their sides. They were all locked in place by their knots but felt no need to move, in fact, only the intense urge to just lay together, surrounded in one another's presence.

"I love you," Kagome finally said, breaking the post-glow silence. Three pairs of hands found their way back to her skin, stroking gently as all three men returned the sentiment in quiet murmurs. "Thank you all for being her for me. I'm not sure what I would've have done if you'd turned me down all those years ago." There was silence for a long time and then Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Kagome, I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you. I want to be around you all the time. I was so ready to just bend you over a desk in class and fuck you in front of everyone." Kagome was silent for a moment before she started to giggle.

"I threw you, all three of you, enough hints I was disappointed you hadn't." The men just grumbled, and if they were feeling anything like the way she was, there were all slipping into a contented sleep. "You know what they say though-" she broke off to yawn, her eyes closing as slumber crept up through her body "-if you want it done right, do...it...yourself..." None of the three were awake to answer her, and if they hadn't she wouldn't have heard them through her own sleep anyway. One thing was certain: life was perfect, and there was no dark clouds in sight.

* * *

**Wow... That...that...THING was probably as exhausting to write as it was to participate in, I'm sure. That could be why the ending has elements of suck but...meh. As usual, I'm looking forward to your reviews, questions, concerns, constructive criticism, love 'em all, and don't forget to let me know if you think I can call this S/K. Thank ya'll!  
**


End file.
